Safe the Second World
by DarkRoyal
Summary: I don't know how to make summary, but I hope all of you enjoy it.


**Halo semuanya ini adalah Fiction pertama saya. Saya harap cerita ini dapat memuaskan kalian semua.**

**Disclaimer : Ingat saya tidak memiliki Naruto maupun High School DxD **

**yang punya adalah Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichiei ishibumi**

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina X Fem. Kyubi X Harem**

**Warning : Maybe Lemon / Lime**

**xxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxx**

**[*Story Start*]**

Di sebuah Yokohama Stadium telah berkumpul ribuan orang untuk menunggu Live Performance dari penyanyi yang dijuluki **Ocean Eye**.

Di tengah sebuah panggung telah berdiri seorang pemuda yang mempunyai rambut pirang keemasan, kulit berwarna sawo matang, tinggi 6'2", mempunyai wajah yang tampan tanpa memiliki lemak bayi sedikitpun di wajahnya dan yang paling mencolok adalah matanya yang mempunyai warna seperti samudra biru yang pasti dapat membuat para wanita tergila-gila hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Apa kalian siap." teriak pemuda itu.

"Yeah","Hai" "Yeaaaahhhh" jawab mereka.

"V"

"I"

"P"

**[*Play Music : V.I.P by SID*]**

**Akogare wo****ima tsukanda / I've now seized my dreams  
Daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara / If the lead of the loud cheers is struck comfortably  
Saa****tobikomou / C'mon and jump in**

Ashita kara umarekawaru to ka

**/ ****People saying they'll be reborn starting tomorrow**

**dareka ga mikiritsuketa to ka / giving up all hope of success -  
Kono machi no sutairu to ka ? / is that the style of this town?  
**

**Sonna mono ni nagasaretsuzukete kado no toreta genseki ni wa / They keep on getting swept away by those excuses, they're nothing more than a chip, swept aside  
Kitto****dare mo you wa nai / surely no longer needed by anyone**

Fushigi to

**tobira no mukou ni wa V.I.P nanoru yatsu wa naku / And the strange thing is that on the other side of the door, no one's calling themselves a V.I.P  
Dare mo ga kunou no hate sa / Everyone is at the farthest point of their troubles**

Akogare wo

**ima tsukanda / I've now seized my dreams  
Mi wo yudanereba ii kaji wa kono te ni / Throw yourself in with abandon, I'm at the helm  
Mitsu kazoete****The show time / On the count of three, The show time  
Daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara / If the lead of the loud cheers is struck comfortably  
Saa****tobikomou / C'mon and jump in**

Shita wo mite warau yori mo ue wo mite zetsuboushitai / Rather than looking down at my inferiors and laughing, I look up at my superiors and want to despair  
"Motto" kuchiguse ga ii / It's great to keep saying stuff like "more"  
Oto ni suuji wo tsuketagaru kyuukaku ni taketa ano hito e / To the person with a trained sense of smell who marks sounds with numbers,  
Ima

**ore wa ikutsu dai? / what era am I in?**

**Kikasete / Tell me  
**

**Fushigi to****tobira no mukou ni wa****V.I.P nanoru yatsu wa naku / And the strange thing is that on the other side of the door, no one's calling themselves a V.I.P**

Dare mo ga

**kunou no hate sa ore mo / Everyone is at the farthest point of their troubles, including myself**

Sutakaato ni

**kizanda / Ticking in a staccato  
Hagire yoku aruita****michi ja nai kedo / Although it's not a clear-cut path I walked down  
Sotto****negai wo kometa / Filling a wish, gently  
Ano hi no shounen wa ima kono keshiki nani, omou darou? / I wonder, what would the boy from that day think of this scenery?  
Saa****uchinuke / C'mon and break through**

Akogare o ima tsukanda / I've now seized my dreams  
Mi wo yudanereba ii kaji wa kono te ni / Throw yourself in with abandon, I'm at the helm  
Mitsu kazoete The show time / On the count of three, The show time  
Daikansei no namari ni kokochiyoku utareta nara / If the lead of the loud cheers is struck comfortably  
Saa

**tobikomou / C'mon and jump in.**

**[*Stop Music*]**

"Wwoooaahhhhhhhh", "Kkyyyaaaaaa" teriakan para penggemar

"Terima kasih semuanya."

"Naruto-kun", "Naruto sama", "Jadilah suamiku", "I love You", "Ambil kewanitaan ku Naruto-kun"

"Sekali lagi, aku ucapkan terima kasih semuanya." ucap Naruto dengan senyum menawannya sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada penggemarnya sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan pangung.

"Kyyyaaaa Naruto-sama." teriak para penggemar Naruto.

**[*In the Back Stage*]**

"Lihat dia Kushina-chan, tampaknya dia sangat senang." ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut merah-oranye panjang sepungung, mata merah darah, dada yang berukuran DD-Cup, bibir yang diselimuti lipstik berwarna merah darah dan bentuk tubuh yang sexy, yang dapat membuat para lelaki mimisan dan membuat para wanita cemburu.

"Itu benar Kurumi-chan." ucap Seorang wanita disebelahnya yang mempunanyai rambut merah darah panjang sepunggung, mata berwarna violet dada yang berkuran D-Cup, bibir yang juga diselimuti lipstik berwarna merah darah dan juga bentuk tubuh yang sexy, yang dapat membuat para lelaki mimisan dan membuat para wanita cemburu.

" Tapi para wanita itu membuatku ingin mematahkan tulang-tulang mereka saat ini juga, berani sekali mereka mengucapkan itu pada Naruto-kun." Lanjut Kushina dengan senyum manis yang disertai bayangan shinigami dibelakangnya. Ya mereka adalah Kushina Uzumaki dan Kurumi Ootsuki (Nama asli dari Kyubi).

Setelah perang shinobi ke-4 mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan dunia mereka, dikarenakan dunia mereka sudah tidak mempunya masa depan lagi akibat Juubi yang mengeluarkan Youki (Aura yang dimiliki para monster) yang merusak alam dan lingkungan Elemental Nation.

Yang tersisa hanyalah bijuu terkuat, Kurumi Ootsuki (Kyuubi), Jinchuriki ke-2, Kushina Uzimaki (Disini saya membuat Kushina tidak mati saat penyegelan kyuubi dan ikut bertarung dalam perang shinobi ke-4), dan terakhir adalah Naruto Namikaze (Saya memberikan nama Namikaze agar tidak sama dengan nama Kushina), setelah mengalahkan Madara Uchiha dan menjadi DemiGod karena telah berhasil menyegel Cakra Juubi kedalam tubuhnya dan menyegel roh-nya di bulan untuk selamanya dan menjadi Jinchuriki Juubi ke-3.

Mereka telah sepakat untuk pergi meninggalkan dimensi mereka menggunakan **Shin no Kamui **(teknik sempurna dari Kamui yang dapat berpindah dimensi satu ke dimensi yang lain) dan tiba di dunia DxD 5 tahun yang lalu .Mereka bertiga mempunyai tubuh yang abadi akibat Kurumi adalah seorang Bijuu, Naruto seorang Demigod, dan Kushina yang diberikan ¼ kekuatan dari Juubi.

"Ayo kita pulang Kurumi-chan, Kushina-chan." Ajak Naruto yang dibalas anggukan dari kedua wanitanya.

**[Skip Time=In House]**

"Ne Naruto-kun besok apakah kau akan menerima undangan dari Azazel dan Michael untuk pergi ke Kuoh untuk menghadiri rapat antar 3 fraksi?" ucap Kushina sambil mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Mereka pernah bertemu dengan petinggi fraksi Malaikat jatuh dan Malaikat beberapa tahun yang lalu dan telah menjadi teman baik selama beberapa tahun.

"Pasti, itu karena kita tidak dapat membiarkan perang terjadi lagi, seperti yang telah kita alami." ucap Naruto dengan senyum sedih.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun perang itu bukanlah salahmu, itu semua salah Madara-teme." ucap Kurumi yang memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Itu benar Naruto-kun, sudahlah besok kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, agar kita tidak ketinggalan pesawat menuju Kuoh." ucap Kushina sambil memeluk Naruto dari kiri dan Kurumi dari kanan.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum dan segera menutup perlahan-lahan matanya.

**[Next day with Issei and OC]**

Saat Issei sedang berjalan menuju ke Kuoh Academy dia datangi oleh seorang pemuda serius.

"Wels Dragon, Kaisar Naga Merah, Hyoudo Issei." Ucap pemuda misterius itu.

"Perkenalkan aku Vali, Kaisar Naga Putih, Vanishing Dragon." Lanjut pemuda bernama yang Vali

"Jadi, kau!" Ucap Issei sambil memegang tangannya yang serasa terbakar.

"Kau lengah." Ucap Vali sambil menunjuk jarinya kearah wajah Issei.

Tiba-tiba ada 2 pedang yang berada dileher Vali.

"Bercandamu sudah melewati batas." Ucap seorang laki berambut pirang, dia adalah Yuuto Kiba.

"Kami tidak dapat membiarkan pertarungan kaisar Naga Merah dan Putih terjadi disini." Ucap seorang wanita yang mempunyai rambut berwarna biru, dia adalah Xenovia

"Tidak perlu siaga, aku hanya datang kesini untuk mengucapkan salam Rias Gremory."Ucap Vali.

"Buchou." Ucap Issei menoleh kebelakang.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Hyoudo Isse, Rias Gremory." ucap Vali meninggalkan kelompok tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat Rias memutuskan untuk kembali kesekolah dan diukti oleh grupnya.

Tanpa diketahui mereka terdapar sosor pemuda berambut pirang yang memakai sepeda motor seperti yang digunakan Cloud dalam FF7 yang sedang melihat percakapan mereka dengan memasang ekspresi tertarik diwajahnya.

"Hm... Sekiryutei dan Hakuryuko , menarik." ucap pemuda itu yang tidak lain adalah Naruto Namikaze yang sedang memakirkan sepedanya diparkiran dekat dengan Kuoh Academy.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto yang berjalan dilorong Academy Kuoh menemukan ruang musik dan memutuskan unutk menghabiskan waktunya di ruang musik.

**[With Issei and OC]**

Di dalam gedung olah raga banyak orang yang berkerumunan untuk mengambil foto dari seorang perempuan yang memakai baju penyihir.

"Hoora, kalian cepat kembali, ini bukan sebuah pertunjukan." ucap salah satu anggota OSIS yang mempunyai rambut pirang.

"Yo, Saji senang melihatmu bekerja keras." ucap Issei mengahmpiri Saji.

"Jangan meledek Issei." balas Saji.

"Jreet" bunyi pintu yang tiba- tiba dibuka dan memunculkan seorang wanita berambut pendek dan menggunakan kaca mata, ya dia adalah Ketua OSIS Sona Sitri.

"Saji apa yang terjadi disini." ucap Sona kepada Saji

"Sona-chan!" teriak wanita yang memakai baju penyihir dan segera menghampiri Sona

"Ne ne Sona-chan kau akhirnya bertemu dengan kakak perempuan mu, seharusnya kamu lebih senang."

"Dia adalah Serafal Leviathan-sama kakak dari Sona." Ucap Rias memberitahukan identitas dari wanita tersebut.

"Jadi dia adalah salah satu dari 4 Maou." ucap Issei yang dibalas anggukan oleh Rias.

Tiba-tiba terdengar alunan piano yang indah dan membuat mereka terheran siapa yang sedang memainkannya, dan seperti terhipnotis mereka segera menuju ke asal suara itu muncul.

**[*Play Musik : ****Lisa "My Soul Your Beast" Male Piano Version*]**

**Mezamete wa kurikaesu nemui asa wa / On a sleepy morning when I just fall asleep and wake again over and over**  
**Eri no TAI wo kitsuku shime / I fasten my neck tie tightly**  
**kyoushitsu no DOA kuguru to honno sukoshi mune wo haatte arukidaseru / I walk through the door of the classroom able to stick out my chest ever so slightly**  
**Sonna nichijou ni fukinukeru kaze / The wind blows right through such ordinary days**

Para siswa dan para orang tua yang mendengar alunan musik indah tersebut segera mulai mencari asal mula musik tersebut.

**Kikoeta ki ga shita / I felt like I heard it**  
**Kanjita ki ga shita nda / Because I felt like I sensed it**  
**Furuedasu ima kono mune de / Just now, in my heart that has begun to tremble**  
**Mou kuru ki ga shita / I felt it come again**  
**Ikuoku no hoshi ga kiesatteku no wo / Some hundred million stars vanishing**  
**Miokutta / I saw them off**  
**Te wo futta /Waved goodbye**  
**Yokatta ne, to/ And said "Good for you"**

Banyak siswa dan Para orang tua yang bekerumun di depan ruang musik, dan melihat seorang pemuda tampan yang mengenakan T-Shirt berwarna biru, kacamata menggantung dibajunya, memakai celana jean biru, jaket hitam, yang sedang memainkan Piano dan juga menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang menarik banyak perhatian semua orang.

**Rouka no sumi miorosu souji no tochuu / While cleaning I looked down into the corner of the corridor**  
**Okashina mono da to omou / And thought that it really was strange**  
**Atashi no naka no toki wa tomatteru noni / Even though the time inside of me has stopped **  
**Chigau hibi wo ikiteru you ni / I feel like each day I live is different**  
**Hokori wa yuki no you ni furitsumu / And dust piles up like snow**

Hembusan angin yang berasal dari jendela yang terbuka berhasil mengenai wajah pemuda tersebut dan membuat rambutnya terurai oleh hembusan angin yang membuat wajah semakin tampan yang membuat pipi para wanita memerah karena ketampanannya.

**Matteru ki ga shita / I felt like it was waiting for me**  
**Yonderu ki ga shitan da / Because I felt like it was calling to me**  
**Furuedasu ima kono toki ga / Just now, this time that has begun to tremble**  
**Mitsuketa ki ga shita / I felt like I had found it**  
**Ushinawareta kioku ga yobisamashita / The memories I lost were awoken**  
**Monogatari / This is the end**  
**Eien no / Of my eternal**  
**Sono owari / Story**

Pemuda tersebut tetap bernyanyi tanpa memperhatikan kerumunan yang telah berkumpul, Meskipun dia tidak memperdulikan sekelilingnya karena sudah terhanyut dalam nanyiannya sendiri.

**Itsunomanika kakedashiteta / Before I knew it, I took off running**  
**Anata ni te wo hikareteta / Pulled along by your hand**  
**Kinou wa tooku ashita ha sugu / Yesterday so distant and tomorrow so close**  
**Sonna atarimae ni kokoro ga odotta / Naturally, it made my heart leap**

Pemuda tersebut masih tetap bernyanyi tetapi sekarang di wajahnya menampilkan senyuman yang berhasil membuat pipi para wanita yang berada disana semakin memerah.

**Kikoeta ki ga shita / I felt like I heard it**  
**Kanjita ki ga shitan da / Because I felt like I sensed it**  
**Furuedasu ima kono mune de / Just now, in my heart that has begun to tremble**  
**Mou kuru ki ga shita / I felt it come again**  
**Ikusen no asa wo koe atarashii hi ga / the new sun, crossing over a thousand mornings**  
**Matteru ki ga shita / I felt like it was waiting for me**  
**Yonderu ki ga shitan da / Because I felt like it was calling to me**  
**Furueteru kono tamashii ga / My shivering spirit**  
**Mitsuketa ki ga shita / I felt like I had found it**  
**Ikuoku no yume no you ni kiesareru hi wo / These days that could vanish like some hundred million dreams**  
**Miokutta / I saw them off**  
**Te wo futta / Waved goodbye**  
**Arigatou, to / And said "thank you"**

**[*Stop Music*]**

Walaupun pemuda tersebut sudah berhenti bernyanyi para penonton masih dalam lamunan masing-masing.

Perlahan-lahan mata pemuda tersebut terbuka dan banyak orang yang terkejut karena mereka teringat bahwa didepan mereka adalah Ocean Eye penyanyi yang sedang naik daun dan dengan begitu...

"Kya Naruto-sama","Naruto-sama berfotolah denganku","Naruto-sama apa yang kau lakukan disini"

"Aahh... ini akan sangat merepotkan."batin Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"Maaf nona-nona tapi disini aku hanya datang untuk menemui adik angkatku saja." ucap naruto tersenyum dan melihat sekitar dan menemukan apa yang dia cari.

"Ah. Asia-chan lama tidak berjumpa." ucap Naruto yang mendatangi Asia dan kawan-kawan.

"Oni-sama." Batin Asia yang terkejut atas kedatangan kakak angkatnya yang hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tagannya.

"Oni-sama!" ucap Asia yang berlari menuju sambil memeluk Naruto.

Rias, Issei dan kawan-kawan terkejut saat Asia mengatakan bahwa laki-laki didepan mereka adalah kakak angkat Asia yang ternyata adalah penyanyi terkenal di Jepang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Asia-chan?" ucap Naruto yang membalas pelukan dari Asia.

"Aku baik-baik saja." ucap Asia yang tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata bahagia.

Naruto yang melihat itu pun langsung menghapus air matanya.

"Asia jangan menangis itu akan merusak wajah indahmu." Naruto pun segera berdiri dan menghadap kearah Rias dan kawan-kawannya.

"Bisakah aku meminjam Asia sebentar." tanya Naruto.

"eem... ya silahkan." jawab Rias dengan Pipi yang memerah saat melihat mata Biru yang dimiliki Naruto.

"Terima kasih, ayo Asia-chan." jawab Naruto tersenyum yang semakin membuat pipi Rias dan para wanita yang lain semakin memerah dan menggila.

"Buchou, Issei-san terima kasih."jawab Asia senang karena bisa bertemu dengan seorang yang dianggap kakaknya.

Mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah restaurant keluarga dekat dengan Kuoh Academy dan menghabiskan waktu yang sudah lama mereka tak habiskan.

**[*Story End*]**


End file.
